


Day 5: Puppy

by madam_wakefield



Series: Berena Advent 2018 [5]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Advent 2018, Challenge Response, Christmas, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_wakefield/pseuds/madam_wakefield





	Day 5: Puppy

Serena loves so many things about Bernie, but one of the things Serena loves most is Bernie’s ability to behave like a tiny puppy. 

Bernie loves praise and literally preens under it, just like a puppy being offered a treat.

She’s the same but different when she’s scolded. Her eyes turn sad and her head drops, and if she had a tail, it would definitely be between her legs.

And now, sitting around the tree on Christmas Day, Bernie has turned into an excitable puppy, into everything and unable to sit still for more than five seconds. Serena should find it annoying—if it was anyone else Serena would find it annoying—but it’s Bernie and Serena can’t help but find it adorable.


End file.
